


【鹤白/豆白】贪（下）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 本章强制doi预警，人物ooc预警，本质就是想写hfcn把bylj搞的哭唧唧。不接受上升蒸煮。不能接受建议立刻右上角。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion/Shiroiwa Ruki, まめるき, 岩房, 豆白, 鹤白
Kudos: 7





	【鹤白/豆白】贪（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章强制doi预警，人物ooc预警，本质就是想写hfcn把bylj搞的哭唧唧。  
> 不接受上升蒸煮。不能接受建议立刻右上角。

六、

鹤房没有带伞，从发丝到裤脚都被雨水浸得湿透。他站在卧室的门口，有些发抖地注视着比他还要狼狈的弟弟。

"我问你，你到底在做什么！"鹤房冲上前，将豆原推到了墙上。下一秒钟，豆原的脸上剧烈地疼痛了起来。

说来有点好笑，家里的人经常调笑鹤房四肢僵硬得很，在KTV里跳舞就像是打拳一样。然而鹤房却是个货真价实的好青年，别说打人，就连脏话都很少说。原来哥哥也会揍人啊，看来自己还真是个不折不扣的混帐了。豆原一边揉着嘴角一边想，那默许他的放肆的白岩，会成为他的的共犯吗？

可白岩只是默不作声，仿佛他们兄弟二人的喧哗与他无关。他翻过身去，抱住他的膝盖，把自己蜷缩了起来。单薄的后背看不出情绪，却又让豆原觉得他在哭泣。

他必定不是在为自己难过，豆原清楚的知道，自己和白岩，不过是奉献爱意换取温存罢了。白岩的人生里大概从不会缺乏他人的爱意，才能把他娇惯得这般惹人怜惜。但是他又顺遂了多少人的愿望，豆原就无从而知了。

那他是在为他自己难过吗？是在后悔几分钟前没有说出拒绝的话语，又或许是在绝望被哥哥撞破了的事实。他们三人就这样诡异地沉默着。该解释的不发一言，该道歉的不知如何开口，该寻求解释的不愿质问。

最后是鹤房打破了这僵局。他绕过躺在榻榻米上的白岩，俯下身拿起矮桌上豆原的手机，反手扔给了靠在墙边的弟弟。

"在我揍你第二拳之前，滚吧。拿着你的手机。"

七、

豆原关上了房门，把鹤房和白岩隔绝在这夹杂着雨声的闷热空气里。

鹤房感觉有点喘不过气，他扶着墙站立了一会，顺带看了一眼白岩，落在他视线里的瘦削裸露的背脊有些扎眼，于是他走向那个一动不动的身影，动作并不温柔地把他宽大的T恤拉下来，盖住刚才被弟弟亲吻过的胸膛。

他又看见了恋人的手。白岩并没有要藏起来的意思，无论是他和豆原刚才发生的事，抑或是他手上已经快要干涸的白浊。鹤房从矮桌上抽了几张餐巾纸，坐到白岩的身旁，有些凶狠地给他擦拭起来。

黏稠的精液附着在白岩的指缝中，甚至仿佛渗进了他的皮肤里。鹤房觉得擦不干净，强迫症般一遍遍地用纸巾摩擦恋人的手背。白岩有些吃痛，却又不敢缩回手，任由白色的皮肤变成可怜兮兮的红色。

"你不想说些什么吗。"

鹤房听见自己的声音，压抑的怒火带上了颤抖的尾音。可是白岩就像没听见似的，把头埋在他自己的阴影里，隔着一层眼罩，让鹤房看不清楚他的神情。

"是他强迫你的吗？"  
"......"  
"为什么不推开他？"  
"......"  
"你倒是说句话啊！"  
"......你知道我的，汐恩。"

白岩终结了这长久的沉默。用着鹤房最为厌恶的，那种出自年长的视角的，语重心长的，像是安抚无理取闹的小孩子的语气。

这是他最后的底线。白岩终于还是用了这样的语气，说出来这样疲惫的话。鹤房松开了白岩的手，把那早已揉烂的纸巾甩在了他的脸上。

"我他妈的就是太知道你了。"他说着，将白岩藏在宽大的睡衣下的内裤褪到了膝侧。"你不被别人抱就不行是吧，好啊，我满足你。"

八、

鹤房单手箍住了白岩的腰，然后用另一只手撬开了他的唇。他把手指伸进白岩的口腔，逗弄着他的舌头，有些嘲讽地在他耳边说，"好好舔，不然受罪的是你自己。"

他那不忠的爱人却像受了极大的侮辱似的，淡然的面具被打碎，拼命摇着头，推搡着自己的胳膊。他的拒绝太过激烈，反而让口腔里的手指插得更深，抵住了他的喉头。他开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，鹤房见状，赶紧抽出了手指。白岩用手撑着凉席，难受地干呕了几下，来不及咽下的涎水顺着他的下颚角滴到了他的手上。鹤房看着他狼狈的样子，眼神更暗了一些，明明是你先背叛我，现在又摆出这副贞洁的样子，是要给谁看呢。

于是他毫不怜惜地把手指插进了白岩的后穴。没有经过润滑的冗道干涩地很，白岩疼地有些发颤。可是鹤房不为所动，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，他质问着满身拒绝的爱人，"你还觉得很委屈了是吗？"白岩说不出话来，只是疼得吸气，额头上沁出了细密的汗珠。

"你以为，你和你那位冲绳前辈的破事，我不知道吗？"鹤房松开掐住白岩腰间的手，拽着他的头发，强迫他抬起头来。"你就这么贱吗，谁都可以是吗，就连我的亲弟弟，你都不会拒绝他是吗？"

鹤房抽出了手指，然后用贲张的性器贯穿了白岩。他粗暴地侵犯着白岩的后穴，只想让他的身体永远记住自己的欲望。他们的性事从未像现在这样受罪过。他被夹的难受，白岩也痛地发抖。他听见恋人微弱的哀求声，他说他很疼，让自己停下来。可是鹤房置若罔闻，他像是要报复恋人的不忠，撕咬着白岩的肩，留下深刻的牙印，好像只有疼痛才能规训他一般。

鹤房在他的体内到达高潮的时候，恍惚看见了白岩眼罩下滑落的泪水。他摘下了白岩早已湿透的眼罩，对上了他在做爱时最爱看着的那双眼眸。他看见恋人漂亮的眼睛里没有情绪，只是溢满了真实的，痛苦的眼泪。

九、

鹤房在和白岩相识的这漫长岁月里，只见过他的两次哭泣。

第一次见到他哭泣的时候，鹤房还只能以好友的身份站在他的身旁。那天也是一个暴雨天，白岩深爱着的恋人和他说了道别的话，然后拎着行李箱离开了他。

鹤房记得那天晚上，他陪着白岩坐在已经变成独身公寓的小沙发里，看着白岩抱着膝盖，从咬着嘴唇抽泣，变成最后的嚎啕大哭。于是他也不知道哪来的勇气，从身后抱住了白岩，"和我在一起吧，我不会让你哭的。"白岩隔着泪眼，有些迷茫地看着他，最终还是点了点头。

从那以后，三年过去了，这是鹤房第二次见到白岩哭泣。鹤房讨厌的东西并不多，但是他真的讨厌白岩的眼泪。哭着的白岩就可以不讲道理，不问是非，非得让人心甘情愿把所有的过错揽到自己身上。鹤房伸手拭去了恋人的眼泪，叹了口气，"别哭了，我就是个混蛋，对不起。"

谁知这不甘愿的道歉又踩到了白岩哪个委屈的痛脚，不仅没止住他的眼泪，反倒让他像只猫一般呜咽了起来。鹤房这下可真的不知道如何是好了，他手忙脚乱地安抚着恋人，"求你了，别哭了，要不我让你揍我一顿行吗？"

"……谁稀罕揍你啊，你不嫌疼，我还怕我手疼呢。"白岩抽噎着，有些埋怨地说。

"是是是，我的错，我自己揍我自己总行了吧。"鹤房说罢，悄悄瞄了一眼白岩的脸色，见他的神情有些松动，又捡起被他扔在门口的那盒草莓牛奶，殷勤地把吸管插好，"……那个，我给你买回来了，喝吗？"

白岩接过那盒粉色的饮料，小口小口地喝了起来。鹤房看着他，觉得讨好他的自己才是真的有毛病。但是有些话还是要说开，他想了想，"我就想听你一句实话，瑠姫，你到底想不想和我在一起。"

"那你呢？"这是白岩今天第二次问出这句话了。

鹤房的眼神有些闪躲。他动了动嘴唇，又不想回答。

"你可笑的胜负欲就这么重要吗？"白岩看着鹤房的眼睛，半晌等不到恋人的回答，又坚定地问他，"你喜欢我吗？你爱我吗？你想要和我在一起吗？"

鹤房听懂了白岩的意思，他怀抱着那么久的执念突然就消散了。是呀，总要有一方先开始亲吻，总要有一个人先说出告白。于是他三年来第一次温柔地吻上了白岩的唇，然后凑在他的耳边，说出了那句迟来的告白，"我呀，最喜欢瑠姫了。"

"那你是有多喜欢我呀。"

"喜欢到想要和你白头偕老。"

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完啦。因为不确定有没有把故事说明白，姑且加个后记。  
> 一开始只是想搞嫂子play，但是为了让剧情能连得上，还是给岩房的爱情写了个矫情的开头。  
> 大概就是房觉得自己是趁虚而入，所以总是想掌握主动权，包括不主动告白和不主动亲吻这些xxj的执念。  
> 而岩觉得房当时是可怜他，所以没什么安全感，又导致习惯性出轨。  
> 总之两个别扭的死小孩，赶紧给我结婚去吧╭(╯^╰)╮


End file.
